Adonis
Adonis is a large, broad-shouldered, muscular figured sleek, ginger Bengal tom. He has largened ears and claws. His eyes are a luminous green. Description Appearance :Adonis is a ginger, blazing orange tom. His markings comes from Bengal ancestry. They are very leopard-like and distinct. His eyes are a deep, luminous green that shine bright, arrogant and proud in the daylight. His ears are slightly large and pointy a little more than normal and they are good for hearing. He can hear a little more than the average cat. He has wide, broad shoulders, which adds to his muscular figure, which he uses to his advantage for fighting and threatening cats. His whiskers are long, sharpened and wiry, which he believes is very good for his sense of balance. :Adonis has a very tiny scar just above his nose. It is not noticeable. Before he joined 'The Pack', he often free-roamed with his sister and was pretty clumsy, he scraped his nose against presumably a fence, his wound never healed properly, and thus he has a scar placed there. He is often embarrassed about the situation and lies saying it was the only scar he got from another cat. :His pelt colour is a blazing orange/ginger. It is noticeably darker on his rounded face and rather lighter on the rest of him. His stripes are long, wide and distinct. They run down his sleek-furred body rather nicely. His flecks run along or in between the spikes, balancing out his pelt. His nose is a dark pink and he resembles a leopard-like figure. Character :Adonis is very much of a cautious cat. When close to a cat, such as his sister, he can be very humorous and calm. Depending on the cat he may be reserved as well. He learned from kithood to be calm in the most troubling situations. He often hides his fear in result to look tough. :Before joining The Pack, he was much more of a softie, like his sister is. Joining the pack and being a cat under Sierra JoAnn slightly pressured and made him realise he had to toughen up to match his muscular and large figure, not only that, but to impress his packmates as well. Adonis is also a very loyal cat. Once among others, he is very dedicated to be the best cat he can. :However, Adonis also has another side. He tries to be the tough cat in a hostile situation and can act very threatening at times and will take mocks very personally. He finds it very hard to hold his tongue, therefore causing him to get in to quite a lot of arguments that are probably worthless and doing nothing but wasting his time, even with his own packmates and leader. Adonis never understands consequences and likes to test how far he can go. However, he hates being judged or put in a bad position and can come across as being very arrogant, to which he is. :Adonis seems to think also that he is very important and higher than others - such as clan cats or his packmates. His ego is big and this can cause him to become very self-absorbed. Another trait that he has is he is very picky. He can be hard to please sometimes and fusses over the slightest of things. He is very direct and likes getting straight to the point rather than be gentle and slow. If he is showcased as being lesser than a cat, he will protest and fight against it. :However, when in a good mood, which is a side he has if no cat is angering him or mocking him, he is very chilled and laid-back. However, if one thing angers him, he can lash out and it will take him a while to cool off. Abilities :Coming Soon Life/Biography Backstory :Coming Soon Lineage :Coming Soon Quotes :Coming Soon Relationships Notable Sierra JoAnn Dionne : Fang :Coming Soon Ace :Coming Soon Images Life Character Pixels :Coming Soon Trivia :Coming Soon